Dyxion
Dyxion, a black swan, is the bird spirit representing deception and the number 2. Personality Dyxion is a man of faces and facades — a given considering he is the Bird Spirit of Deception. Though he presents himself as a rather sarcastic and snarky individual, his outward persona will morph and conform to the ongoing situation, and he can easily adapts to sudden changes should it be necessary. To most, the male is emotionally distant. A profound motivating factor for the majority of his actions is Dyxion’s origin story. Due to the fact that he tends to mask his expression with a smile, it is unknown if he ever overcame his past. Bird Appearance A black-colored swan with a red-colored bill. The form is gracefully long-necked and heavy-bodied, gliding majestically when swimming or when flying with slow wingbeats and with the neck outstretched. The feathers of his tail are also slightly spread out, almost like a fan. Additionally, in the dark, the eyes will glow in a red iridescence hue. Human Appearance A pale-skinned yet slender man in his mid-twenties. He stands around the height of 5'9", seemingly with little muscles. Typically, he dresses in clothes with an overall color scheme of black and red, with his sense of fashion leaning towards a mixture of formal and casual style. Dyxion's eyes are narrowly shaped yet upturned. They are hazel gray in color but, under certain lighting conditions, appear nearly pale red. For the longest time, Dyxion had grown his hair out till the point it extended past his waist. Only recently, and out of the blue, did the male trimmed it. Now, he sports a short haircut with long bangs parted off center and swept to the side. When questioned by other spirits, however, he claims to have done for a change of pace. Additionally, both of his ears are pierced. He frequently wears red or silver earrings, either studs or hoops, and will swap these every once and a while. Dyxion also wears multiple chrome rings on his fingers which he never fails to fiddle with when idle. Note: Dyxion has undergone multiple appearance alterations in the past, this being partially contributed by the fact that he is the Bird Spirit of Deception. He has multiple forms and can change as he pleases due to his ability but seems to prefer his current one. His female variation also represents deception but more so on the side of seduction. Alter-Spirit Appearance In general, the outward appearance of Dyxion’s nighttime form remains similar as it is during the day. Sprouting from the male’s back are a pair of black swan wings, large enough to envelope and cocoon his entire body when closed. In the dark, the feathers emit a crimson iridescent glow, though it is not outright noticeable at first glance. A venetian masquerade mask in the colors of black and gold covers over his face, and his eyes (once hazel) turn red with slitted pupils. They emit a radiance in the same color as his wings from behind the accessory, and they especially glow bright in accordance to Dyxion expressing or feeling strong emotions. The side swept bangs of his short black hair fall over the mask. Additionally, Dyxion’s clothes swap for an attire in the same style as his mask -- themed black and gold (See the left suit within the image reference). He wears a black-colored chiffon blouse with a high criss cross collar and a low V neck cut, paired with sleek dress pants and shoes of the same color. This is accented with outlines of gold-colored stripes in certain areas. Origin Story Once upon a time, there existed a young child with the purest soul of them all, born into this world in the form of a snow white swan — the Spirit of Faith and Truth. His natural naivete led his curiosity astray, and the boy sought to venture out from the realm of the spirits, seeking to mingle amongst the humans. His request was met with uncertainty by his fellow peers, concern being prominent for they felt that the boy was too young and too innocent. Nevertheless, caving into his desires, he'd sneak out from the realm of spirits, wanting to explore all that the world had to offer. The journey brought him to encounter the small village of Salem in Massachusetts, one which welcomed the boy with open arms. They fed him, clothed him, sheltered him, and promised to take care of him — to which the boy would eat up every single word, believing them all. A small family took the boy in, unknowing of the young one's true identity, and allowed the boy to be the playmate of their own child. The two children grew to be fast friends and, for a long period of time, all had seemed well. Unfortunately, there exists the idiom that "all good things must come to an end," and such is the case for this story as well. Time moved forward, the residents began to take note of the abnormality that was the young boy, suspicious of his nature and the truth of his identity. He aged not single day and neither did his form or body change, remaining the same in appearance despite the years having passed on. "He's a monster," they said, "the son of a witch who's come to curse us all. We best rid ourselves of such a creature lest a disaster strikes us all." The family, who took the young boy in, did not comply to the majority of the villagers’ decision. They declared the residents to be drowning in their own superstitions of witches and, having lived with the boy all these years, the family had also desired not to bring any harm upon the young one they considered as brethren of their own. Hearing this, the other villagers would assume the worst of both the family and the boy, eventually deciding to hatch a plan without their knowledge. “They’re conspiring together,” the villagers said amongst one another, seemingly to justify their conclusion. “To allow such conniving witches to live amidst us any longer would only be our own downfall.” Dead in the middle of the night did the residents set forth their plan in motion. With the element of surprise by their side, they seized the parents, the child, and the boy. A trial was hosted, and they were all accused as witches. Histeria took ahold of the majority’s decision, blinding them from the truth, and robbing the blamed from their chance at living. The verdict? The i̶͔͝n̷̖͐n̸͍̾ȯ̸̢c̷͖̐ḙ̵͝n̸̼̽t̷̼͌ were convicted as ̶̩̉g̶̨̿ȗ̴͕i̵̦̔l̷̢̂t̴̩̿y̷͔͐ as charged. "Why?" the boy questioned as he implored the rest to change their sentence, unable to wrack his head around the situation. "What wrongs have they done to deserve this treatment?" No matter how much the boy pleaded for the family to be released, his efforts in the end would be for naught. Both the parents and the child were hung and beheaded before the boy, their bodies then incinerated into ashes afterwards. When the time came for the boy to be executed, he was a mere shell of his former self. His once vibrant eyes were lifeless and cold, devoid of the innocence it once held. As he stood on Gallows Hill, the crowd jeered at his every movement, yet they cheered for the impending inevitable that was his death sentence. It would only be in his last moments did the cruelty of reality dawned upon the boy. Then, the rope was pulled. On this day, the Bird Spirit of Faith and Truth died, and a different one was born from the ashes. Dyxion was reborn. His form morphed alongside his shift in perspective, as well as alongside the seeds of deceit sown in humanity. His once white feathers were painted black as the night, faith and truth twisting into lies and deceptions. Present-Day Whereabouts: Unexpectedly, Dyxion appears to hold no grudge against humanity as a whole. In fact, rather than residing in the Realm of Spirits alongside the others, Dyxion has taken to living amongst the humans — only occasionally switching identities and moving locations every few decades. He does return to the Spirit Realm every once in a while though, usually prompted by Eka’s summonings whenever a meeting is organized. Currently, Dyxion is working as a university physics professor after having taken a liking to a certain human there. Abilities Unknown. Other * Dyxion is related to three other bird spirits: Nona, Sedec, Quin, and Trivigen. * His human alias was originally going to be “Snapdragon” because it was a flower symbolizing the concept of deception. * The alias "Calix" means a husk that encases a flower though, in Dyxion's case, it was chosen to symbolize the husk he is of his former self. * Due to Dyxion switching from the concept of Faith and Truth to Deception, there is a possibility that another spirit can be born to take his former position. Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits